


path

by taibhsemisteire



Series: McReyes Week 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Masochism, M/M, PWP, office handjobs tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhsemisteire/pseuds/taibhsemisteire
Summary: (McReyes Week 2017 - Day 1)Jesse was his one of his agents. They were a unit. Shit like that complicated things. He was also pretty sure it was against the rules somewhere. He could ask Jack, but this was a problem he really didn't want to talk to Jack about. Jack would talk sense into him, and.... Gabriel did not want to think sensible.The problem was that Gabriel wanted Jesse to keep looking at him like that. Gabriel wanted him to press even closer when they sparred, to get even more daring with his flirtatious remarks. Gabriel wanted to catch him in a hallway sometime late at night and devour him. That was the problem.





	path

**Author's Note:**

> I decided literally today that I would like to contribute something to McReyes week, so I'm sorry that this is so rushed-- I'll probably look over it another time and correct any mistakes I made. 
> 
> curse u Silas (ilu tho)

Gabriel had, at his young age, had made a disproportionate amount of tough and sometimes stupid decisions in his life that led him up to the point he was at now. Military? Why not. It was right up his lane—all practical, all strategy. Perfect. SEP? Made sense at the time. He could be better at something he was already good at. He could be  _better_. When the omnic crisis happened, it just made sense to do something about it with the unique skillset he'd been given, and with his best friend at his side, it had been one of the best periods in his life. Not that he'd ever say that out loud—it wasn't exactly considered polite to suggest that the massacre of human and omnics alike had been  _fun_ , but.... 

Anyway, the point was, sitting at his desk after sending his team off for their leisure time after a busy day training, that he had put himself where he was. Nobody forced him into the military, into SEP, into Overwatch, and even Blackwatch he'd chosen because it suited him better. He requested to handpick as many of his recruits as he could get away with. He'd plucked Jesse McCree out of the bloody, dusty mess in Deadlock gorge himself. He couldn't distract himself by blaming somebody else for his current predicament, because it was all him. 

Maybe he could blame Jesse, he thought, as he poked and prodded at the screen on his desk, bringing up security footage. Jesse was not in the common room. He flicked the screen. Oh, there he was, laughing in the mess hall with a few of the others. He growled and shut down the screen. Part of him was sure Jesse had to know what he was doing, but sometimes he wondered. There wasn't always this.... this, weird, thing, in the air when Jesse was around. Jesse had hated him when he was first brought in. He was like a stubborn colt that had to be broken, and Gabriel had accepted long ago that he was never going to heel without question. Jesse was loyal enough, these days, and that's all Gabriel asked for from any of his agents. 

Gabriel couldn't pinpoint when this... thing had come into play. He didn't remember the first time he noticed Jesse looking at him with that one stupid look he had during training, out of the corner of his eye when he should've been listening to somebody else, the corner of his mouth pointed upward. He couldn't remember when he himself had started quirking an eyebrow in return. He wondered if the other agents noticed the way Jesse lingered during hand to hand combat. He hoped not, but he also sort of hoped so, because he was training them to notice shit like that. 

Had Jesse always been flirty with him? He definitely didn't think so. Was Jesse flirty with everyone, though? Pretty much. Gabriel picked him because he was a master at that—when he wanted to be liked, he made damn well sure that he was. People on base stopped taking Jesse seriously because of his constant, lazy, flirting, and laughed with him instead. Not many of them considered him dangerous, and Gabriel was pretty sure that Jesse wanted it exactly like that. 

He supposed the question, then, was when had he started to notice? When did he start looking for Jesse watching him? When did he start paying attention to the points where Jesse's body met his when they were sparring? When had he started watching the way Jesse ran a hand through his long hair during the morning run, making his features look even sharper? 

It was a problem. Jesse was his one of his agents. They were a unit. Shit like that complicated things. He was also pretty sure it was against the rules somewhere. He could ask Jack, but this was a problem he really didn't want to talk to Jack about. Jack would talk sense into him, and.... Gabriel did not want to think sensible. 

The problem was that Gabriel  _wanted_  Jesse to keep looking at him like that. Gabriel wanted him to press even closer when they sparred, to get even more daring with his flirtatious remarks. Gabriel wanted to catch him in a hallway sometime late at night and devour him.  _That_  was the problem.

"Trouble sleepin', boss?"

Gabriel pressed his fingers against his eyelids one last time before opening them. He already knew who was talking, and he already knew that he looked tired. "Keep runnin', McCree." 

"Should join me, y'know. I'll tire you out." Jesse winked, and picked up speed again, falling back into line with the other agents on their morning run. Gabriel really didn't need the mental image of what Jesse meant by tiring him out first thing in the morning. 

He really should tell Jesse to stop. He didn't think he'd listen, but it would be the responsible thing to do. He really should.

It had been one hell of a week, since Gabriel acknowledged exactly what the problem was, and it had only become a bigger problem since then. He wasn't concentrating properly—if asked how Joan did in training yesterday, he couldn't answer, because he was too busy watching Jesse and being hyperaware of him when he was close. He really should tell him to stop. He himself should also probably grow up and quit acting like he'd never had an attraction before, but it would help if he told Jesse to stop. 

He took one last glance at Jesse before making his way off the course, and cursed. He should tell Jesse not to wear vests with his sweatpants, too. 

By the end of that week, rather than actually tell Jesse that he needed to speak to him and see what look he gave in response, Gabriel had Athena leave him a message to present himself at his office after meal time. He stood glowering out his window in the meantime, flicking ash from his cigarette and blowing smoke out the window. Jack had got on to him enough times about smoking in his office that he figured he'd might as well do it out the window. "Other people aren't signing up for your second-hand smoke when they come in here, you know." 

He thought about what to say as he watched his cigarette get smaller and smaller. He just had to go full on professional about it, tell Jesse that he'd had complaints or some shit like that, and he had to start acting more appropriate. Even if Jesse didn't believe him, it might convince him to back off a little. 

He cursed out loud when he heard the knock at his door. What time was it? 

"Reyes?" Jesse pushed the door open and stuck his head in, grinning when he saw Gabriel smoking out the window. "Bad time?"

"Thought you were coming after meal time."

Jesse shrugged, stepping in and letting the door fall closed behind him. "Wasn't all that hungry. Need me for somethin'?"

Gabriel grunted and threw the butt of his smoke out the window, pulling it shut. "Gotta have a talk with you."

"Sounds ominous." Jesse made no move to sit down, so Gabriel crossed his arms and leaned against the windowsill.

"Need to talk about conduct."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"I've had some words with some others, and you gotta start toning it down around base."

"Tone what down?" Jesse tilted his head. He didn't look swayed, he looked like he was enjoying things so far. 

"You know what I mean."

"Sorry, boss, you're gonna have to be more specific."

Gabriel let out a long sigh. "The flirting and the moves. You're making people uncomfortable."

"Oh. Damn." Jesse searched Gabriel's face. "Which people?"

"Doesn't matter which people, you've been told to tone it down, so tone it down."

Jesse was still watching Gabriel's face, so Gabriel looked away. He didn't get a chance to examine whatever thoughts might've shown in Jesse's expression before he took a few steps forward. 

"What things am I doin' that are making... people, uncomfortable?" He asked, and Gabriel either really didn't like the tone in his voice, or liked it a little too much. 

He looked back, and Jesse quirked that eyebrow at him again, giving a small smirk. This fuckin' bastard thought he had it all worked out. 

"Just cut it out."

Jesse took another step forward. He was getting really out of line now. "How am I supposed to know what to stop if you don't gimme details?"

Gabriel tried to ignore his heart beating a little faster. He knew what Jesse was going for here, and he should really put his foot down. "Stop it right there," he said eventually, quietly.

"Stop this?" Jesse asked innocently, reigning in his advance when he was practically stood in front of him. 

Gabriel glared at him. Jesse was a bit shorter than him, and he had to know how he looked just then, stood there with his head tilted up, mouth open just a little, that tiny smirk. Trying to look innocent and failing. 

"Yes," Gabriel ground out, nervous arousal spreading in the pit of his stomach. "Stop  _that_."

Jesse raised himself up on his tip toes, leaning up to rest his chin on Gabriel's shoulder, and Gabriel let him. He turned his head slightly, lips ghosting at Gabriel's ear, whispering. "Why?"

Gabriel moved quickly, uncrossing his arms to grab Jesse by the shoulders and pull him away from his shoulder. Jesse let out a loud exhale, letting himself be pulled and pushed,  _grinning_  at being manhandled. He looked up at Gabriel with his head tilted back almost in invitation, throat on display. 

Gabriel took a deep breath, and grit his teeth. "You  _know_  I can't be doing this."

"Why?" Jesse, ever daring, lifted his gloved hands to grip at Gabriel's waist, balancing himself. "S'Blackwatch,  _you_  know nobody's payin' attention."

This talk was a bad idea. All Gabriel had done was give Jesse the opportunity and location to talk him into all the unspoken things he'd offered already. Gabriel wanted to be talked into it. 

Jesse's eyes widened as Gabriel suddenly stepped forward, pushing Jesse a few steps back with him. He released his hold to turn around and run his fingers over the touch pad that closed the blinds, plunging the room into shade. His path was decided. 

Jesse didn't seem to know what to do with himself in those few seconds, stood to the side of Gabriel's desk watching him with wide eyes. When Gabriel turned his attention back to him, he reached for Jesse by his tac vest and dragged him forward before he changed his mind. 

Jesse was ready for the kiss. As soon as Gabriel's lips met his, he was pressing into the touch, leaning his whole body against Gabriel's and pushing Gabriel's hands away so he could raise his own and slide them across his shoulders, around his neck. Jesse exhaled loudly through his nose, and Gabriel was lost to it, forcing Jesse's mouth open and kissing deep, finding another location for his own hands at Jesse's waist. 

Jesse tasted like stale smoke and smelled like a day's training and gunpowder, but Gabriel wasn't put off at all. He pushed forward until Jesse's thighs were pressed against his desk, grateful that he didn't need to explain as Jesse leaned backwards to sit on it, spreading his legs wide and hooking his knees at Gabriel's hips.  _God_ , he was so pliant, so ready. This was so dangerous. 

Gabriel lowered his hands to Jesse's ass, hoisting him closer and giving a lazy roll of his hips as Jesse ground back against him. Jesse broke the kiss to tilt his head back, and gave the most filthy exhale Gabriel had ever heard, eyes closed. Gabriel took the opportunity to latch onto the length of throat Jesse had been offering early, breathing him in before dragging his lower teeth hard against the skin there. If Jesse wanted it so badly, then he'd get it badly. 

Jesse let out a shaky, quiet noise. "Yessss," he hissed. "Just like that...."

"Just like what?" Gabriel mumbled against him. 

"Bite—hard, I want to see it in the mirror, please..." 

As tempting as the offer was, Gabriel couldn't. Well, not where people would see, at least. He pulled his mouth away, grinning at the frustrated noise Jesse gave. "Off," he ordered, pulling at the sides of the tac vest. 

Jesse immediately set to unlatching one side of the vest, hands clumsy, while Gabriel worked on the other. How could such a level of desperation be so attractive? Once open, Gabriel yanked the vest up over Jesse's head and began unbuttoning his shirt while Jesse attacked his mouth with another messy kiss. Gabriel stopped him, once the shirt could be pushed over Jesse's shoulders a big, and Jesse tilted his head back again as Gabriel started at his collarbones. He absorbed the noises Jesse was making as he alternated between gripping skin between his teeth and sucking it, with no gentleness about it. 

When he dragged himself lower to Jesse's chest, Jesse gripping his head, he dragged his lower teeth again up over a nipple, breathing out hard as he did, and Jesse grunted out a strangled noise, trying to speak and gasp at the same time. Gabriel grinned at how responsive he was, glad to have found so sensitive an area so fast. He gave a long lick before moving to the other nipple with his mouth, continuing to harass the other one with the pads of his fingers, and Jesse  _shivered_. He pressed his knees tighter around Gabriel in response, grinding forward but unable to generate any friction at the angle he was at. 

Gabriel straightened and look Jesse's lips, once again gripping the younger man's ass to drag him forward, pressing slowly into him. Gabriel could feel him hardening, and he wanted to see. 

He reached around and pushed shirt tails out of the way to start at Jesse's belt, flicking it open and starting on the button. 

"Ah—have you—ahhh," Jesse trailed off as Gabriel dragged his zip down and palmed him through his briefs. "Have you got—stuff, in your office?"

Shit. Gabriel hadn't thought of that, but then again, he hadn't considered that Jesse might be willing to let him fuck him into his desk right here, right now. "No," he mumbled against Jesse's lips, still breathing in his air. 

Jesse brought his hands back to Gabriel's shoulders and pushed forward, standing shakily. "Let me," he grinned, his words coming back to him. Gabriel wasn't sure what he meant, but he allowed himself to be steered until Jesse was directing him to his desk chair. He fell into it and tried to relax as Jesse climbed onto his lap, his jeans still hanging open. 

Jesse let his lips hover over Gabriel's as he began to thrust gently through both of their fabric—the angle was so much better, and Gabriel took Jesse's hips in his hands to steady the motion as he pushed up into it, sighing. "What're you doing?" He mumbled, giving Jesse's lower lip a gentle nip. 

"Just let me take care of it this time," Jesse grit his teeth and took in a sharp breath at Gabriel's new angle. "Please, please..."

Gabriel could feel Jesse tenting against him through his briefs, and he wasn't doing much better. He'd come this far—might as well see how it plays out. "Go on, then." 

Jesse grinned happily and moved his feet back to the floor, shifting backwards and snaking himself down Gabriel's body. Not what Gabriel had been expecting, but he wasn't complaining as Jesse went to his knees between Gabriel's legs, almost hidden under his desk. If someone walked in right now, they wouldn't know he was there. Gabriel's hips twitched at the thought. 

Jesse's lips looked devastating at this angle, mouth hung open slightly, watching Gabriel's face as he started unbuttoning his jeans. There was no stopping this anymore—Gabriel was too far down the path. Jesse had gotten what he wanted, and he looked far too pleased with himself as he released Gabriel's dick from his briefs, hand moving to circle the base with his fingers and thumb. 

Gabriel couldn't take his eyes off the scene in front of him as Jesse curled his tongue around his tip first, the sensation like fire, being touched so suddenly, and then those lips stretching around him as Jesse started to suck.  _Jesus_ , he wished he could take a picture. 

He tried to keep his hips still as Jesse worked, his hand moving up and down slowly as he gradually took more and more of Gabriel into his mouth. His eyes fluttered shut, eyelashes resting on his cheekbones as his jaw opened more, and Gabriel reached a hand out to fist in Jesse's hair, gripping the arm of his chair with the other. He groaned as Gabriel gave his hair a soft tug, and the vibration of it was heavenly. Gabriel swallowed and tried to keep the noises in. 

It was hard, though—god, was it hard, when Jesse just kept going and kept managing to take more in. Gabriel was sure he must be pushing at the back of Jesse's throat, but Jesse didn't seem to mind the discomfort. Gabriel watched the water collecting at the corners of his agent's eyes, and released the arm of his chair to brush some of it away with a thumb, resting both hands on Jesse's head now. 

Jesse pulled off him in one motion, the cold making Gabriel's dick twitch, and looked up at him, eyes pleading. "I need you to—can you—I want—"

Gabriel looked at the scene in front of him, Jesse's head between his hands, mouth open, and his own erection begging for attention, and he understood what Jesse meant. He grinned. "Sure you can take it?"

Jesse nodded as best as he could between Gabriel's hands, mouth still open and wet. " _Yes_ , yes, please..."

Gabriel threaded his fingers further into Jesse's hair, making sure he had a firm grip, before lowering Jesse's mouth back on to his dick. Jesse had given over control, and the pace was now Gabriel's to set. He raised his hips, holding Jesse down in time with each gentle thrust, to start with. Jesse opened wide for him, and Gabriel gave a grunt as he quickened the pace bit by bit. The more Jesse took, the harder it got not to just pull and fuck right into Jesse's mouth as far as he could fit, and he gripped his hair tight as he tried to keep control.

Jesse gave a long, dirty moan, exhaling hard through his nose when Gabriel pulled on his hair, and Gabriel bit his lip. 

" _Fuck_ , you like being pushed around like that, huh?"

Jesse choked out another noise, and Gabriel thrust up into him harder. If he'd known Jesse could do  _this_  he would've given in long ago. He wanted nothing more than to wreck that mouth until he was satisfied, make Jesse drink every drop of him when he was done. 

That wasn't how he wanted to finish it this time, though. With a loud, conflicted moan, he pulled Jesse off him entirely and sat up straighter in his chair, tugging at Jesse until he got the hint to stand up. He looked a mess—a wonderful fucking mess, damp spots of tears at his cheekbones, lips wet, pupils blown wide. Once Jesse was on his feet, Gabriel started tugging at his briefs and jeans. "Off," he ordered, again. 

Jesse stumbled out of his garments, his dick bouncing free, pink and angry looking, leaking. Gabriel pulled Jesse back onto his lap, and Jesse huffed out a laugh. "What're you gonna do without stuff to prep?" He asked, voice wonderfully hoarse. 

"Just play," Gabriel smirked, flicking his tongue out at Jesse nipples again. Jesse gripped Gabriel's shoulders, tilting his head back, and while he was distracted, Gabriel shoved his own index finger into his mouth and soaked it well. He gripped Jesse's ass with his other hand, and started stroking at his entrance. 

Jesse fell forward and smacked his head down on Gabriel's shoulder, another moan scraping its way out of him. "Don't— _ahhh_ _,_  don't tease me like—that—"

Gabriel dug his teeth into Jesse's collarbone to quiet him, pressing his finger into his heat. "I'll do whatever I want, and if you complain about it I'll do worse."

The threat made Jesse shudder in his hands. "Y-Yes,  _sir_..." 

Gabriel grit his teeth. The reference to rank was stupidly arousing, and he began moving his finger in circles, trying to prompt Jesse's muscles to relax. 

The whole situation had gone way beyond whatever Gabriel had planned. He'd hoped to bring Jesse in, tell him to settle down, and have his life be a little easier. But instead here he was, leaned back in his desk chair of all places, full clothed while Jesse writhed over him in nothing but his shirt and socks, ready to carry out any order Gabriel gave. The power of it was heady. 

He wasn't gonna go for much longer on that thought—not this time, at least, no, but next time he would make Jesse pay—so he dug his finger in deeper and brought his free hand around to Jesse's dick, stroking in hard jerks and dragging his finger in and out with each stroke. Jesse gave a muffled, ruined noise into Gabriel's shoulder. 

"Give me your hand," Gabriel breathed out. "Now."

Jesse lowered one shaking hand between them and placed it in Gabriel's offered palm, and Gabriel maneuvered both of them until together they were wrapped around both of them, dicks pressed against each other. Gabriel pulled Jesse's grip tight and started rolling his hips, not once forgetting about the finger he had in Jesse's ass and pushing it as deep as it would go. Jesse didn't seem to know whether to push forward or back as he let out noise after noise, jerking with no rhyme or reason. Gabriel wanted so badly to open him right up and see how loud he could make him, but one finger would have to do without lube. 

The gasps and grunts Jesse was letting out were going right to the pit of Gabriel's abdomen, though—each cut off moan sending spikes of sensation straight to his dick, and his own breathing went to hell as he thrust harder, and harder—he hooked his finger inside Jesse, and thought,  _there we go_ , as Jesse seemed to freeze up against him, a long broken noise dragging itself violently from him as he came hard between their hands. Gabriel started stroking harder, pushing harder, listening to Jesse's breath hitch as his superior continued to abuse oversensitive areas at this point, until he joined Jesse over the edge, biting down into Jesse's collarbone to keep himself quiet. 

What a mess. What a fucking mess. 

Jesse was laid out boneless on top of him, chest heaving against his own and ticking Gabriel's neck as he worked on catching his breath. Gabriel didn't know where to put both of his filthy hands, or what to do about the fact that both he and Jesse had ruined his clothes. He should've left the window open—his office was stuffy and smelled like sweat and sex. 

He didn't regret it one bit, though. 

**Author's Note:**

> I say dumb stuff on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/taibhsemisteire) if you are into that.


End file.
